True Imprint
by cplay
Summary: What if Sam never imprinted on Emily? What if this whole time he was pretending that his imprint wasn't there beside him? What if he had finally had enough of hiding his love? What if he let his secret slip?
1. Chapter 1

**Well I decided that the last version of this chapter just plain sucked, so heres a better version I hope. Please enjoy and review and don't be to harsh.**

True Imprint 

**S Pov**

We were all sitting in Jake's house and everyone was having a good time well minus me. I was sitting here staring at my imprint being stolen from me. No I don't mean Emily see that was all a hoax to hide my true feelings. Now here I am being forced to watch that demon child get his love and it was really starting to piss me off. But hey at least I still had plotting ways to kill little halfbreed girls.

While I was thinking to myself I must have been sitting with a scowl or something because the next thing I know the creature is next to me asking me whats wrong.

"Nothing I'm fine," I reply blowing her off.

"Don't lie to me Mr. Sourpaws I can see that your upset," She said nudging my shoulder.

Now I'm usually a pretty calm guy but when that fucking halfbreed touched me I lost it.

I jumped up yelling something about freaks of nature and never touching me. After that I stormed out to the porch

"Sam calm down dude if you keep it up your going to phase," someone yelled but I really didn't care I kinda wanted to I didn't care until I was being whipped around and yelled at by him.

"What the hell you have no fucking right to speak to Renesmee like that," Jake screamed at me.

"Oh yeah Black and what are you g..." I didn't even finish talking before we were both flying through the air and in phased just as fast.

When we landed I had to stare at Jake. I couldn't help but admire his beautiful russet fur, his little smirk/snarl and of course it dark chocolate eyes. By time I realized Jacob was even moving he had bitten a couple times already. He yelled at me to fight and my response was to plop. This led to him yelling at me more about me being to scared to fight him. Which may have been partially true, but I still couldn't hurt him. And then he set me off he brought up that damn girl. Now I was ready to fight again and when Jake launched himself at me I hit him into the tree knocking him unconscious. Once I was sure Jake had stopped moving I walked over to him and showed him who still remained supreme be nipping his neck.

After I phased back using my alpha voice told the rest of the pack to remain inside until either Jake or me returned. Once everyone had left I walked to the closest tree sat down and started to wait.

Once some time had passed I saw Jake start to squirm and then phase back to human form. I walked over to him and he asked me where did everyone go. I gave him a simple answer of inside and I told him we needed to talk.

Jake rattled off some nonsense about his imprint and I quickly stopped him from going down that path, but I did say it was about imprinting"If this about the fight I'm not sorry you insulted my imprint and sent me over the edge," I said.

Once again Jake decieded to yell "Let me guess you guys still don't accept Renesmee!"

I placed my hand on his shoulder"No Jake more like someone imprinted on someone."

When Jake heard this he went into hyper crazy mode asking if it was Embry and he just kept on and on that I eventually just cut him off.

"No Jake, Embry didn't imprint. I did," I said

He looked at me like I just had grown a second head and then stared laughing, "No duh her name is Emily and your engaged."

He said that and I could fell the tears forming in my eyes but I stopped them long enough to say" Jake that was all a lie. Hell We're not even really engaged."

"Why would you do that? Does Emily even know? Oh god you goi..."

Once again cut me off "Yes Jake she knows she knew from the start," I explained, "I asked Emily to do this because I needed someone to help me hide my love for my true imprint."

Jake once again gave me the second head look"So you imprinted on someone else. So who did you really imprint on?"

"I don't think I can tell _you_ Jake," I said turning away from him.

He once again turned me around, however: this time he flashed me his 'I can keep any secret you tell me' smile,"Dude you can tell me anything."

by this time I was crying but after I minute I finally spoke up "Well to tell you the truth my imprint is a guy."

Letting the news out I looked at Jake he was standing there with his mouth hanging and his eyes wide. Seeing that I couldn't handle it I started walking away. I had made it halfway back to the house when I was spun around.

"Man you really need to stop this turning your back on me thing I'm tired of spinning you," He laughed I just stared at him " Okay just wait a sec Sam this is big news I just need some time to let it sink in."

I stood there waiting on him trying not to cry when he finally said "Okay Sam so I want you to know your my best bud and no matter if your with a girl or a guy that will never change."

At that point I couldn't help but hug him and let my tears just flow. Eventually I moved out of the hug and looked him straight in the eyes and, "Thanks Jake I really needed to hear that."

Then I did something stupid I kissed him, but the shocking thing was he was kissed me back.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope this story is much better then the first. Please review don't be to harsh. **

**Btw in the story Jacob- age 17, Renesmee- age 15, and Sam- 21**

**J Pov**

So I had been having a grand day so far I picked up Renesmee from Bella's place and brought her to La Push to hang with the pack. We had all decided that it would be our day off from "work" and we would spend the day goofing off at my house for a change. But if I known our gracious pack leader was going to asshole I would of taken Renesmee elsewhere.

Let me catch you up. Okay so the pack was just kinda lounging in my living room. We were all having a good time Quill, Paul, Embry and Seth were playing cards at the table, Emily was in the kitchen cooking, Sam was in the chair and Renesmee and me were on the couch when I saw Sam sending Renesmee death glares. So Renesmee asks Sam whats wrong _sweetly too I might add_ and Sam blows her off like she's nothing _lets just say I was ready to rip his head off __**literally. **_Renesmee didn't stop though and the next thing I know is Sam has jumped up yelled something at Renesmee and stormed off to the porch. I looked at Renesmee and saw tears in her eyes and that did it for me and I followed Sam. I heard someone yell for Sam to calm down, but I told them to shut it I wanted him mad so when I beat the crap out of him he would put up a good fight.

When I reached Sam he was shaking I guess he was pissed too. Grabbing his shoulder I whipped him around and looked him straight in the face and yelled at him for being a insensitive jerk and yelled something back. However at that moment I didn't hear or care what he said because I had launched myself at him.

By time we both landed we were both in our wolf forms. I looked at Sam he is huge and five times stronger than me, but he is like super slow and luckily for me I'm fast. I run up to Sam and take a few swats and bite him a couple times before he even moves. Except when he does move all he does is plop down on his butt and stares at me.

I look at him and yell "_**What to scared to fight?"**_

"_**No Jake I just can't fight... not you at least'"**_

"_**And what the hell is that supposed to mean are you too good to fight me Mr. ALPHA?"**_

"_**No I just can't,"**_

"_**Well I guess defending my imprints honor is going to be easy now isn't it." **_I yelled through my thoughts racing towards him again, but if I would of stopped I might of seen the fire back in his eyes.

As I get closer I release a growl and launch myself at him and the next thing I know Sam hits me with his massive paw causing me to land on my back causing my back to break. I open my eyes long enough to see Sam over me and him biting my throat. After that I half passed out half listened to Sam phase back and yell some alpha command. Eventually I felt my super healing work and fix my back enough for me to move and phase back.

Phasing back I see everyone gone except Sam who was leaning on a tree waiting on me. He walked over and I asked him where was everyone and he told me inside and said we need to talk. I figured he maybe he wants to apologize for acting like a jerk.

"If this about the fight I'm not sorry you insulted my imprint and sent me over the edge," I said.

"No Jake it has nothing to do with that, but it does have something to do with imprinting," he replied.

"Let me guess you guys still don't accept Renesmee!" I yelled clenching my fists trying to control my anger.

He put his hand on my shoulder"No Jake more like someone imprinted on someone."

That was all. Wow why was he so nervous and freaked out about it and man I need to know who "So who is it? Was it Embry? It was Embry wasn't it. Finally I thou..."

Before I could finish Sam cut me off.

"No Jake, Embry didn't imprint. I did," he said

I looked at him like wow and I thought he was being serious look" Well no duh her name is Emily and your engaged.

He looked at me with I swear tears forming in his eyes" Jake that was all a lie. Hell We're not even really engaged."

I was in utter shock why would he do that isn't it bad enough he did that to Leah unintentionally now he was doing it to Emily on purpose, "Why would you do that? Does Emily even know? Oh god you goi..."

He once again cut me off "Yes Jake she knows she knew from the start," he explained, " I asked Emily to do this because she is one of my best friends and I needed someone to help me hide my love for my true imprint."

Well at this point I was shocked first Sam fake imprinted then he admits he has I secret imprint I had to know who it is"So you imprinted on someone else. So who did you really imprint on?"

"I don't think I can tell you Jake," He said looking away from me.

Grabbing his shoulder again I turned him around so he could look me in the face and I could flash my 'I can keep any secret you tell me' smile,"Dude you can tell me anything."

Looking at Sam he was really crying now I could tell this was hard for him but he finally spoke up "Well to tell you the truth my imprint is a guy."

I was shocked. I mean mouth hanging, eyes wide shocked, and I guess Sam took this the wrong way because by the time I calmed down Sam was already halfway back to the house. I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder again and spun him around.

"Man you really need to stop this turning your back on me thing I'm tired of spinning you," I laughed he just stared at me " Okay just wait a sec Sam this is big news I just need some time to let it sink in."

I stood there trying to think of what to say, "Okay so I want you to know your my best bud and no matter if your with a girl or a guy that will never change."

He grabbed me and hugged me and I could feel tears on my back. Then he moved out of the hug and looked me straight in the eyes and, "Thanks Jake I really needed to hear that."

Then he did something shocking he kissed me, but the more shocking thing was I was kissing him back.

I felt his hand on my arm slowly slip down until it was resting on my lower back and somehow mine had made it to his head where I was petting/playing with his hair. Using his arm that was around my waist to pull me closer causing our special friends to meet together, causing us to grind together and him to moan into my mouth. At that moment is when it hit hey I'm a dude, I have an imprint already whatever her name is and I'm not gay. I pulled away.

Sam looked at me like I had taken money or candy from him. "Sam I'm sorry I'm not gay and I already have an imprint,"

"I know Jake. I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid. God I'm sorry Jake I don't know what came over me I just... just really." Sam said slamming his head into his hands a couple hundred times.

Grabbing his hands I made him look at me, " Sam it's okay it was an emotional time and seriously look at me can you blame yourself. Just don't let it happen again okay?"

Instead of laughing he looked at me "Jake I don't know if I can control myself. Jake your the one I imprinted on."

"What that wasn't just a kiss to you was it? It actually meant something. Well Sam I wish I could say that it did have the same substance to me as it did to you, but it didn't." I replied looking away from him towards the house, "Anyways I already have my imprint in there."

I started to walk away.

"Jake," Sam yelled between sobs, "Tell me how can you be so sure she's the one. Have you even kissed her yet? And if you did was it anything like the kiss we just had?"

"Yes," I replied and kept walking.

It was true Renesmee and I had have quite a few kisses, but none that felt like that one.

**S Pov**

So my day has been a fucking roller coaster. First I get in a fight with my Beta, then I told him I loved him followed by a make out session, and ending with my heart being shattered into multiple pieces. So yeah a fucking roller coaster.

**I truly promise that chapter 3 will contain some actual M-rated stuff beside language ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys I know its been a really long time and I apologize for that but here I am. Hopefully this time around a series of unfortunate event don't occur and I won't have to wait god only knows how long to update. Once again I apologize if anyone does watch this story than you rock and I owe you like a thousand chapters. Well anyways enjoy hope the story doesn't suck it was periodically worked on for quite a few months so I apologize for changes in whatever. Alright please review anything helps just be gentle I am a sensitive soul.**

**J POV**

I had walked away from Sam and had made it to my Rabbit and drive away before it really hit me. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I held them off long enough for me to pull over. Laying my head on the steering wheel that's when I let the tears fall. I knew what the tears meant and what the tugging at my heart. Not that I was ashamed that I had cheated on Renesmee no more like I just tore apart my imprint's heart. That very moment I knew that I was never meant to be with Renesmee, but that she was just a way to distract my heart from losing Belle. No my heart belongs to Sam... my true imprint.

But now I still have to handle the fact that Renesmee still believed that I loved her and that we would be together forever. And man oh man that was going to be scary I wasn't sure what I was more afraid of hurting Renesmee or Belle after I broke Renesmee's heart. Either way I had to do it and with that I got back on the road and headed towards the Bella's place.

**S POV**

My heart was shattered and I had absolutely no on to talk to. Emily had left earlier to go pick up supplies from town, the pack would be either disgusted or laugh, and neither of my parent even spoke to me. That only left me with one option left...Belle. So headed to my house and grabbed the phone and dialed Belle's number partially hoping she wouldn't answer.

Ring...Ring...Ring..Yes she's not going to "Hello?" Bella's said.

"Hey Bella it's Sam" I replied

"Oh, Hey Sam how are you? I heard about you and Jake's fight earlier are you okay now?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah that was kinda why I called I need to talk to someone and you were the only one I could think of to call." I answered.

"Oh okay well shoot I'm all ears." she replied

"Well the reason me and Jake fought today because I told him that I imprinted on him, and I thought that he falsely thought he imprinted on Renesmee." I said holding the phone away from my ear expecting the worst.

"Hmm well can you hold on for a moment?" Bella said laying down the phone.

**B POV**

Sam had just told me that Jake and him actually imprinted on each other and Renesmee was just a pawn. At first I wanted to tell him that he was so fucking crazy and that if he caused my little girl to cry I would personally rip him to shreds, but then my inner fangirl took over.

Picking the phone back up, "OMG Sam that is totally amazing you and Jake would make such a hot couple!"

**S POV**

At first when Bella put down the phone I was half expecting her to come back on and scream her head off at me, or even worse show up at my doorstep and rip mine off. However, when she came back on and screamed about fangirling over how cute Jacob and me would be hot with each other I was very unprepared.

"Um thanks " is all I really could think of saying.

"Sam seriously when are you going to make this happen? You better not take forever and miss your chance. And I'm telling you when this does happen I demand pictures -_I laughed_- I'm serious..."

"Okay Bella we'll see first it happens, and as of right now Jake doesn't even want to be near me" I replied.

"Oh Sam you silly billy," She said laughing suddenly her voice darkened "I will handle that."

"Don't hurt him Bella," I answered shaking my head trying to get the images of her slowly breaking his fingers until he agreed to talk to me.

"Well just take all my fun away..." She replied but I heard the dishonesty in her voice " I find other ways to get the point across"

"Bella..." I started but the phone line died.

_ Damn_ I thought to myself _I created a fangirl. I hope she leaves him alive, maybe I should head over there to prevent the lost of a life or breaking of limbs. _

I placed the phone back on the receiver, grabbed my keys and headed out the door towards the Bella's place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys hope this chapter is pretty good. Comment/review if you like or hate. Thanks.**

**J POV**

I arrived at Bella's house ready for a fight of the century. The rest of the ride over here I practiced multiple times what I was going to say to both Renesmee and Bella, and gearing myself up for a load of pain and tears. When I got out of my car I knew something was wrong because I could smell apple pie. Now you may wonder why apple pie tipped me off because there are two things that Bella and Renesmee do when they need to "talk" run and bake. I knew that I should turn around right there, but I needed to tell the truth to Renesmee.

I got to the door and knocked. I always knock now ever since I walked into a vampire love scene between Ed and Bella...ewwwwww. When the door open there stood a wide eyed Renesmee looking up at me.

Wrapping her arms around me she squeezed me "Hi Jakey what are you doing here? You didn't say anything about stopping by today."

"Hi Nessie I just really needed to talk to you. Can I come in?" I asked hugging her back.

"Of course Mom and me just got down baking and talking," She said grabbing my hand and pulling me inside.

"Oh what did you guys talk about this time?" I asked following her to the living room.

"You," She said gracefully jumping on to the couch.

"Oh really was it an interesting conversation?" I replied plopping on the chair next to the couch.

" Well let me show you," She said moving closer to me and placing her hands onto my face.

_ I saw her and Bella standing in the kitchen both of them grabbing various ingredients from cabinets and the fridge. Bella moved over to the counter with her ingredients and a big bowl with Nessie following her. _

_ "Renesmee we need to talk," Bella said picking up a measuring cup and the flour._

_ "I know mommy. So what do we need to talk about this time?" Renesmee asked while measuring out some sort of oil._

_ "Well we need to talk about Jake honey," Bella said looking over at her daughter smiling sweetly._

_ "Aw now what? All we talk about is Jake and my relationship anymore," She replied looking at her mother sternly._

_ "Honey this is very serious. I got a phone call from a friend and he told me some very important things about Jake that we need to talk about," Bella replied_

_ "Like what?" Renesmee asked._

_ " Well first have you ever heard of imprinting?" Bella asked._

_ " Yeah mom what of it?" She stated._

_ "Well to be blunt Jake has imprinted," her mother said._

_ "Duh mom on me. Where have you been for like the last year?" Renesmee asked._

_ "No, no, no," Bella said sitting down and looking at her "I mean he has truly imprinted and that someone has imprinted on him as well."_

_ "But Mom he's mine, he said he would be here forever," She whined._

_ "Honey I know it hurts, but Jake can't fight these feelings and if he does it will hurt his imprint," Bella stated "Anyways you wouldn't want to hurt Uncle Sam would you?" _

Jake pulled away from Renesmee's hands. What the hell Sam imprinted on him and everyone knew but him. He knew he was dense and narrow minded sometimes, but really that bad. Maybe somewhere deep within his soul and at the back of his mind; he knew something was amiss every time him and Renesmee kissed. He needed to talk to Sam, but right now he had another girl problem to handle.

"I'm so sorry Nessie I never meant for this..." Jake started but was interrupted by a fist to his cheek.

"You bastard," Renesmee yelled, "I trusted you."

Jake rubbing his cheek "Okay well I deserved that."

"I'm glad you agree cause I feel a whole lot better now," She said beaming a smile at Jake.

"Hold up that's it you feel better after punching me," Jacob replied slightly stunned then smiling back at her "Maybe I should let more people take a swing at me."

"Like Sam?" Nessie asked.

"Most defiantly Sam. Speaking of I think I have some business to attend to," Jake said standing up "Bye Nessie see ya later."

"Bye, Bye Jake good luck with your imprint, and try not to screw it up"

**B****tw before I forget I am working on the next one my goal is a chapter per week so *fingers crossed**


	5. Chapter 5

******Well here it is guys. Hope you enjoy it. Same as usual please review nice or bad. Also there is an attempt at a sex scene sorry if it's bad, it my first one. Well enjoy:)**

**S Pov**

'_How could I be such a fool. Did I honestly think by talking to Bella I would feel any better. Why am I so stupid. I can't stand myself anymore. Maybe that's a sign. Me finally reaching the point where I hate myself. Maybe it's just a sign for me to give up, on me, on life, and on Jake. I can do it pretend that I hopelessly in love with another be out there for someone who will fill the same for me.' _He bitterly thought to himself the whole time scrubbing the floor. '_Yes cleaning was his stress reliever and lets just say the house never looked cleaner. I hate being this stressed out over stupid things especially stupid people. You know what maybe instead of wallowing I should try moving on. Not letting Jake hold me back, so what if he has some one else. Who said he couldn't be with someone else... His heart, his wolf, and his soul that's who. Well he deserved more and even if his whole body rejected the idea he was going to be with someone else' _After putting away the supplies he went to change. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he wasn't staying home tonight.

-20 minutes later-

Sam walked out of his bedroom sporting his nicest clothes. Nice fitting jeans that showed off his assets, a dressy t-shirt with a dark blue and black flannel on top, and a nice black jacket on top. He knew one thing for sure he didn't care how but he was going to have fun tonight. Taking one final look in the mirror he left the house. Of course he wrote a note telling the pack he was going to be out tonight and to not destroy his house. Heading out the house Sam was ready to do something he could hate himself for by tomorrow.

**J Pov**

Looking back taking the time to stop for a burrito was not his greatest idea. He couldn't help it he hadn't eaten all day and being wolf that wasn't a good idea. So he stopped and to have a gas station burrito. When he arrived at Sam's house he practical face palmed himself cause guess who wasn't there. Getting out of the car he headed up to the door hoping to whoever that someone else had Sam's car. No such luck opening the door he looked around the place was spotless except for the piece of paper on the counter. Picking it up Jake began deciphering Sam's cute little chicken scratch. Wow he even thought his handwriting was cute, he really must have been that oblivious. Anyways it said he wouldn't be back till later he had "official" business to take care of in town. The perfect amount of time for Jake to plan the perfect surprise.

**S Pov**

When he entered the bar he had no intentions to pay for single drink. He started off by chatting up the bartender and getting his number. He didn't even want his number, but if flirting got him free drinks he was going to keep it up. He continued this pattern for the rest of the night. Flirt with someone, get free drink. By time he was ready to leave he was, so drunk everyone in the room looked good. So when the a mysterious stranger walked up to him and asked him if he wanted a lift home he was more than willing.

By time they made it to the mans apartment building Sam already knew more than enough about the man's arms. By time they reached his door Sam knew everything about the mans mouth. By time they reached the mans couch Sam knew the mans very defined torso. By time they reached the mans bedroom Sam knew the man's underwear color.

-sex scene- (you have been warned)

The stranger slowly slid off his underwear reveling a treasure that sent a moan through Sam's body.

"Oh God, Emmett" Sam said his voice heavy with lust

Taking the hint the Emmett jumped on top of me at super speed pinning both of my arms above me. Slowly lowering his head he began to nip and kiss my lips. Causing another moan to rip through Sam's body.

"Please Emmett,"

After a few agonizing moments of torture the he moved lower. He stopped at my neck where he did the same thing to my neck as he did my lips. By the time he stopped I knew there would be a mark there by tomorrow. He continued further south nipping every inch of skin on my body. I couldn't stand it he was purposely torturing me. When he did stop it it was only to explore my mouth again. By this point I was full blown hard and needed some sort of contact.

**Emmett's POV**

Feeling him struggling to have me touch him in some sort of fashion was a bigger turn on then I would have thought. Taking a quick nip at his tongue I returned back to his chest. I began to suck on his nubs feeling him buck beneath me again was too much.

I stopped and looked up at him,"If you don't stop I'm not going to help you with your little friend down there." Not even waiting for a response I moved on to the other nub.

I had to finish exploring this body before I could worry about the other parts. After making the other nub nice and hard I started to lick his 6 pack. Making sure to lick each individual ab. When I reached his naval I pushed my tongue in tasting amazing body beneath me even more. I had to do everything my power to not bite this poor wolf, but for some reason every ounce of my soul said to. Still continuing downward I finally reached Sam's straining underwear. Taking a quick lick and nip of the clothed material I received the reaction I wanted: a stifled moan and jerk of hands. Ripping the material off with my teeth was easy and I couldn't wait any longer. Sam had nothing to be ashamed of standing at full glory he was a solid 8 inches of man waiting for my touch. Not even bothering to consider I engulfed his length. More enjoying the sensations the man above me then the actual taste. I finally released Sam's arms so I could use my hands to work on other parts. After a bit I felt the his

*.8hands grabbing my hair trying to push me deeper. I loved it having this man's essence inside his mouth attempting to pound his jaw it just felt perfect, but now it was his turn to feel some pleasure. Pulling myself off and listening to him whimper like a pup I flipped us over. After the shock he took the hint and went to work.

**Sam's POV**

He tasted amazing, as I basically licked every inch of his skin the whole time I could feel his member underneath me. I knew I had a lot to work with. Trying to torture him like Emmett had done failed when I wanted nothing more than to taste the man below him. Moving to Emmett's treasure I found himself overwhelmed. This man had to be at least 9 inches and to say the least thick. Taking a deep breath he took a lick. Emmett tasted amazing, and I was ready for so much more. He sucked on it lightly earning a moan from the man above. Taking in more of the length into his mouth. Continuing he felt hands on the back of his head gently guiding him up and down. I was suddenly pulled off and towards Emmett's face.

"Kiss me," Emmett said I responded by kissing him.

I could feel Emmett's fingers playing with my hole. He let out a moan into Emmett's mouth.

"Do you like that?" Emmett asked pulling away his fingers.

I moaned as a reply. He continued the treatment only moving so he had better access. This kept on until he felt I was ready.

Lining himself up he began to enter me, but I pushed my hand to stop him.

"Be gentle it's my first time" I said

**Emmett's POV**

His first time this was going to be great. Without warning I shoved my whole length in him. He screamed out in pain. I bent over gently to not hurt him.

"I'm sorry this is the best way for you to get used to it. The pain will stop soon and it will feel better, so much better."

**Sam's POV**

-The Next Morning-

_ Ugh everything hurts. _Sam thought stretching out his body, _I really need to use the bathroom, but this bed is so warm and comfortable. _Snuggling deeper into the bed. Slowly drifting off back asleep he felt something shift next to him and a arm drape over him and hot air by his ear

"Good morning, babe," The warm air said.

"Good mor..." Sam said not finishing as he jumped out of the bed. "What the hell, who are you?"

There in front of him was this beautiful man. With his messy short haircut, deep brown still tired eyes, the defined lines of his face giving him a masculine look and his perfectly sculpted chest and arms. Yet Sam had no clue why the hell he was here with him.

"Emmett why am I here and what the hell happened last night?" Sam asked.

"Well damn I didn't think last night was that bad you sure seemed to enjoy it," Emmett replied getting out of bed showing all of his glory.

"Emmett please put something on," Sam said hiding his face.

"Your one to talk," he replied smirking at Sam no trying to cover his glory "I still don't understand why your hiding yourself I've already seen every inch of you."

Sam noticing his underwear grabbed them and put them on "What happened last night?"

Shaking his head Emmett handed him another pair of underwear while leaving the room"Take these I kinda destroyed yours last night, sorry."

This caused Sam to look down and notice the holes and ripped threads. How he got them one without noticing was a mystery to him. After changing and putting his clothes from last night back on he followed Emmett. He found Emmett digging through the fridge trying to find something for breakfast he guessed. He had at least thrown on a pair of boxers on making Sam a wee bit more comfortable. "I'm sorry if I offended you, but last night is still really hazy,"

"It's fine really just hoped you might remember," Emmett replied pulling eggs out of the fridge.

"So what did we do last night?" Sam asked taking a seat at the bar by the kitchen.

Walking over to Sam, Emmett placed aspirin and coffee in front of him and with a wink, "The better question is what didn't we do."

With a moan Sam laid his head down, "I hoped that's what your weren't going to say."

"Okay I'm confused here last night you couldn't keep your hands off of me and now you regret it. Well the regret bus has left and you missed it. What done is done we can't change the past so deal!" Emmett said smashing an egg into the frying pan denting it in the process. "God if it was so fucking wrong why did you even go to the bar last night."

"Because I needed to forget the pain, and now I've only created more for you, me and soon my imprint," Sam replied at barley a whisper.

"Sam what the hell are you talking about? How could you hurt me it was a one night stand. Don't worry about me I'm just hot headed. Now look at me and tell me whats going on," Emmett replied pulling Sam's face up to meet him.

Looking directly in Emmett's eyes something clicked. He couldn't help but tell Emmett everything that had been happening between him and Jacob. Every feeling, dream, and desire he felt for the true alpha. For some reason telling Emmett seemed to make every feeling of dread and heartache disappear. Even his inner wolf seemed to find pleasure in reveling all his dirty laundry to this almost stranger.

"I feel for you Sam I wish I could fix the issue for you. It seems to me the only real answer is for you to go and get Jacob. Apologize for this...affair and start something meaningful with the one you love," Emmett said brushing a strand of hair off of his face sending shivers down Sam's spine.

"Thanks Emmett and I think I will go get my Imprint," Sam said standing up and headed for the door "By the way I thought you lived with the other Cullens?"

"I do this is just my get away place," he replied as he shut the door behind Sam.

Walking back to the bar Sam picked up his car and took off towards his house then off to find his love, Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6

******Hey guys so here's the next chapter. Sorry for it being so short there is a reason for it. Anyways hope you enjoy. Remember review good or bad please.**

**S POV**

Arriving at my house I put the car in park and headed up the front porch. I needed to change my clothes before going to talk to Jacob about my true feelings. Walking through the front door I was surprised by the smell of burnt out candles and rose petals. Looking around I saw a scene from a cheesy romantic movie. Candles on every flat surface, roses leading from the door to the stairs to where I wasn't sure, and soft music in the background. Following the rose petals to see exactly what was going on I found something in my bed I didn't quite expect. A half naked Jacob asleep on top of my mattress. I was touched and confused at the same time. Why would Jacob be in my house half naked waiting for me? Maybe Belle had told him or maybe this was for someone else. Either way I was going to hurt someone after I wake up my imprint. Moving over to the bed I silently set down with his back toward Jacob.

_'What am I supposed to do? Here was the man I wanted so badly, waiting for him with a romantic setting waiting for him,' _Sam thought bitterly _'And I was to busy sleeping with another man to be with.'_

With that he rose from the bed scribbled a note and laid it on the pillow next to Jake. Taking a last look at the beauty of the man next to him he left.

**J POV**

Even before I woke up I could smell Sam in the room. I slowly opened my eyes to see no one around me, but the smell of Sam was strong. Getting up I noticed a torn sheet of paper on the pillow next to where my head had been. Picking it up my heart died a little. To be sure he had read it right he read it again, only this time outloud.

"Dear Jake, I love what you did to the house it looks like a romantic movie. I just can't do this though, so I'm leaving and never coming back. Don't come looking for me please."

After reading the message again I knew exactly what I needed to do. Call a pack meeting

…..few hours later...

One good thing about being beta of a pack is I get almost all the same abilities as the Alpha just a few short. So once the pack had all arrived and settled. I started to fill them in on why they're here.

"So I guess you guys are wondering why I called a meeting. Especially without Sam here. " I started "Well as of right now Sam is MIA.

Letting the roars and general talking die down I continued.

"As of right now we are going on a Sam hunt. We will all be pulling double shifts. One patrolling and one to search, and won't stop until we find him."

"Jake we get he's our leader and all, but we can't pull doubles it will kill us," Embry replied not matching my glare

"Well what the hell to you suppose we do Embry? Wait and hope that Sam doesn't get hurt out there!" I screamed at him starting to lose myself.

"Cool it Jake, I just meant maybe there's another way for us to search for him and not over exert ourselves,"

"Well what about asking the Cullens for some help?"


End file.
